


Internet Friends

by MLGSpaceDorito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Multi, Online Relationship, Sexual Content, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGSpaceDorito/pseuds/MLGSpaceDorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OceanGem: Nice name ;)<br/>420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I didn't choose it. My 'friend' set it for me because she didn't find using my name for a screen name was fun enough. Personally I find screen names to be a waste of time.<br/>OceanGem: I think they can be fun. So, do you have a name, MLG$wag?<br/>420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: It's Peridot. Yours is?<br/>OceanGem: Lapis. Peridot is much shorter than your screen name. Is it ok if maybe I call you Peri?<br/>420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I'm not usually one for nicknames, but I guess I have no issue with it.<br/>OceanGem: Alright! Peri it is then <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a drabble. As a joke every song by Knife Party is Peridot's theme. This fic was inspired by the song Internet Friends by Knife Party. I wrote this in a few hours so it's far from perfect.

OceanGem: Nice name ;)

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I didn't choose it. My 'friend' set it for me because she didn't find using my name for a screen name was fun enough. Personally I find screen names to be a waste of time.

  
OceanGem: I think they can be fun. So, do you have a name, MLG$wag?

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: It's Peridot. Yours is?

  
OceanGem: Lapis. Peridot is much shorter than your screen name. Is it ok if maybe I call you Peri?

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I'm not usually one for nicknames, but I guess I have no issue with it.

  
OceanGem: Alright! Peri it is then <3

* * *

 

OceanGem: Will you describe what you look like?

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: Why?

  
OceanGem: I dunno, it'd just be nice to imagine what the person I'm talking to looks like.

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I guess, but you have to do the same in return.

  
OceanGem: Of course, dummy ;P

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I suppose I'm not particularly tall, not that my height actually counts.

  
OceanGem: What do you mean by that?

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I have prosthetic legs and arms from the elbow down. So I don't really have a set height, but with my prosthetic legs I'm about 5'4" I think.

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: Anyway, I've got blonde hair which always seems to defy gravity, green eyes, and I usually wear baggy clothes I guess.

  
OceanGem: You sound really cute!

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: Yeah if you have an amputee fetish I guess. So what about you?

  
OceanGem: Well, I'm about 5'6 or 5'7. I have blue hair, dyed obviously, blue eyes, and I've been told I have a nice smile.

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: You do.

  
OceanGem: Hm??

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I found your facebook. You have a really cute smile. Mind if I add you?

  
OceanGem: Go ahead! Certainly better than chatting on MSN.

* * *

  
OceanGem: So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you lose your arms and legs?

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I was born without them.

* * *

 

OceanGem: You know, you're really sweet Peri.

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: What prompted this?

  
OceanGem: I dunno, it's just whenever we talk you're super sweet to me and you just mean a lot to me.

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: Can I tell you something?

  
OceanGem: Sure, what is it?

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: I love you. I'm sorry if that's forward.

Lapis stared at her computer screen, cheeks flushing. They had been talking for several months, and Peridot had easily become her closest friend. If she were honest with herself, maybe even more than just a friend. She didn't know how to respond to the statement though. It was so blunt, and she had no idea Peridot felt so strongly about her. She bit her bottom lip and began to type back.

OceanGem: I love you too Peri.

* * *

 

420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: Who is Pearl?

  
OceanGem: Oh, someone in my dance class. She requested me, not sure why, we've never really seen eye to eye, but I'd rather not start anything.

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: Is she hot?

  
OceanGem: What? I mean, I guess she's attractive, but I'm not interested in her.

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: You swear?

  
OceanGem: I promise Peri!

* * *

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: Why have you been ignoring my messages?

  
OceanGem: I'm not. I've been super busy with college, I'm so sorry.

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: Have you been talking to Pearl?

  
OceanGem: Not outside of class, like I said, I don't really care for her. She's kind of manic and controlling. I think she has really bad anxiety though, so that's probably mean of me to say.

  
420xxNoScopezxxMLG$wagxxDewDoritos2xp: Why do you care?

  
OceanGem: What do you mean??

* * *

 

Lapis' phone rang nonstop. It was all the same number, over and over. Peridot's. Coupled with the dozens of messages from the other girl, accusations of cheating, and just the overbearingness. She had no choice but to block her on facebook and make her account unlisted to make it appear as she had deleted her account. She checked MSN sparingly, she was honestly afraid to at this point. What had she gotten herself into?

  
Her phone began ringing again, coupled with a banging at the door. Lapis froze. It couldn't be, could it? She had never given Peridot her address... Carefully the blue haired girl tip toed to the door and looked out the peep hole. Her blood ran cold. No one was there.

  
A crash came from the kitchen. Someone was in the house. The sound of glass falling to the floor and being scraped under foot filled her ears and she immediately hid. Heart pounding in her chest, Lapis closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Someone was in the house- Her phone began going off again. She immediately muted it.

  
The footsteps were approaching, and Lapis was poorly hidden behind a loveseat. She had no where else to hide, not here at least.

  
"There you are." Lapis swallowed hard and looked up to see her internet friend standing over her. Her expression was much softer and kinder than she had expected. Lapis slowly stood, her entire body trembling. "I'm sorry for scaring you, and I'm sorry about the window. I had gotten scared about you. You weren't answering my messages or phone calls and there has been a string of burglaries in the area. I was afraid something happened to you."

  
Lapis relaxed. Peridot was just worried. She wasn't possessive and controlling, just scared. She should have answered her when she messaged her, it was stupid of her to think Peridot would ever hurt her. Lapis smiled softly.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone like I did. I've had a lot going on, and when I heard someone banging on the door I got a little jumped. When I went to look no one was there, so when the window broke I hid." Lapis explained, though Peridot raised an eyebrow. It didn't seem as though the shorter woman was entirely convinced. "Is... Everything ok Peri?"

  
"You blocked me on facebook. You've been ignoring my messages on MSN, and my phone calls. I'm a little hurt. After everything I've done for you, and you hide from me?"

  
"I-I wasn't hiding from you-! I thought it was someone else..." Lapis said, backing up slowly and glancing off to the side. Peridot only seemed to get more cross at this reaction.

  
"I think you forget, my dearest Lapis. You would be nothing without me. No one would ever love you like I do."

  
"I-I know Peri- I know. I love you too." She was trembling, now backed up against a wall.

  
"I don't appreciate being lied to, Lapis. What, was I just some toy for you to experiment with? Am I not attractive enough? What, figure you'd like someone with all of their limbs?" Peridot spat. Lapis had never met such an intimidating person before. Peridot had no issue with getting up in her face about the matter. She was growing more and more aggressive, and it seemed no matter what Lapis said could calm the other girl down.

  
"Peri please- I'm not lying."

  
"Enough!" Peridot slammed the mechanical fist against the wall, about an inch from Lapis' body. Tears filled Lapis' eyes. "You are MINE, Lapis Lazuli, and you will learn that. If you can't..." Peridot's eyes had a dangerous glint in them. It was then Lapis knew she had to get out of here.

  
Finally having had enough Lapis shoved Peridot back. She stumbled backwards as Lapis made a break for it. Peridot glared and cast her attention to the kitchen. She retrieved a large knife from the drawer then set off for a game of man hunt.

  
"Lapis, where are you? I'm not mad, I just want to talk to you. I'm sorry for getting angry. Please, my little ocean gem, can we talk?" Peridot called out, keeping the knife hidden behind her back.

  
Lapis covered her own mouth with her hand, trying to quiet her breathing as she hid in the upstairs guest room. Luckily Peridot didn't know the layout of the house, so it should be easy enough to hop from room to room until she could get back downstairs and to the front door. She hadn't been able to before, she would have had to go in the same direction she had pushed Peridot in in order to get to the door.

  
"Lapis?" She called out again, Lapis could hear the muffled footsteps coming up the carpeted stairs. Lapis closed her eyes, trying to force herself to relax. "Enjoying the guest room?" Peridot asked as she had stopped in front of the door Lapis hid behind. "I suppose I didn't mention to you that I hacked into your security system a few weeks back. I've been watching you for a very long time, Lapis. Every movement you make I see. From you making breakfast in the morning to the way you touch yourself at night."

  
Lapis' stomach twisted in a mixture of horror and disgust. She stepped back from the locked door.

  
"I told you, Lapis Lazuli. You're mine, and no one elses. You will learn to love me. I just need to inflict enough trauma first, then you'll never look at another girl ever again."

  
The door was kicked open, and Peridot entered the room only to be greeted with the sight of emptiness. She sighed, becoming increasingly irritated.

  
"I know you're in here Lapis, just come out and make things easier for yourself."

  
"I do not belong to you!" Lapis shouted from behind Peridot, the green eyed woman grinned and turned quickly, lashing the blade out. It didn't connect, and Peridot received a blow to the face courtesy of a book on marine biology. She landed on her back, clutching her face. She looked up through one open eye to see the blue haired woman standing over her, fuming.

  
"L-Lapis please. You must understand, I'm sick. I meant nothing by the trauma comment, I've just been really upset, and it's not right to take it out on you. Please just don't do anything irrational."

  
"Well, you're right about 2 things. One, you're a sick fuck, and two, you weren't right. About a lot of shit." Lapis said simply, bringing the book down with all the force she could manage. Peridot rolled out of the way and pushed herself up. Lapis quickly turned as the blade of the came towards her face. She jerked her head back, the stainless steel glided across her cheek, and within a second the crimson surfaced. She cried out in pain but forced herself to stand. She was armed with a book, and Peridot a knife. The odds were not in her favor.

  
"It didn't have to be like this Lapis. We could have been together, and happy."

  
"You're possessive, a control freak, and out of your fucking mind if you think that we could have been together."

  
"Take that back!" Peridot shouted, lunging at Lapis. She stepped to the side then brought her elbow down on Peridot's back. The shorter woman gasped as she fell to the floor, but quickly recovered as Lapis ran out of the room. Peridot chased after her and jumped at her as she neared the stairs. The two of them tumbled down, Lapis screaming and Peridot growling.

  
As they lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs Peridot positioned herself on top of Lapis.

  
"You blocked me on facebook, and now you're going to die." She said casually, holding the knife with both hands high over her head. She brought it down, only for her wrists to be caught by Lapis' hands. Lapis then scooted herself under Peridot a bit. Peridot assumed she was trying to get out from under her at first, and was surprised when she felt Lapis bring her lower half up, and even more surprised when Lapis' legs wrapped around her neck and yanked her down. With their positions now switched Lapis properly sat up on top of Peridot's chest. She wrestled the knife from the other woman with ease.

  
"I -huff- Don't think so." Lapis struggled to catch her breath as Peridot squirmed beneath her. Lapis only smirked before she clocked Peridot, seeming to have knocked her out cold. Lapis finally stood with shaking legs and leaned against the wall for support. She closed her eyes as she caught her breath and tried to think of what to do with her unstable ex. Her eyes shot open when she heard movement, but it was too late. Peridot glared up at her, thumbs pressed firmly against her throat. Peridot pressed all of her weight against the thinner, taller woman's body.

  
"I don't think you understand, my dearest Lapis. I keep my word." She hissed and squeezed harder. Lapis' eyes began to roll back, but with her last bit of strength she tightened the grip she had on the knife and thrusted it into Peridot's side. Immediately Peridot released her grip on Lapis and stumbled back, holding her side as she shrieked in pain. "You little fucking slut! I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed, blood pouring profusely between metallic fingers. She collapsed, glaring up at Lapis. "I'll fucking kill you!"

  
Lapis placed a hand over her throat as she gasped her air. She looked down at Peridot, not really hearing the profanities she shouted. Lapis felt as though reality was beginning to slip away from her. She heard nothing. She felt nothing, aside from the seering pain in her cheek from where she had been cut earlier. The situation had finally got the best of her, and she was beginning to disassociate.

  
When Lapis came to her senses she was greeted with the sight of Pearl and her partners Garnet and Amethyst.

  
"Lapis, what happened?" Pearl asked frantically. Lapis held her head, then noticed the heap once known as Peridot lying on the floor, the carpet soaked with her putrid blood.  
"I... I'm deleting my facebook and MSN..." She simply said, looking down.

  
"We called the police, they will be here shortly. They'll probably have you taken to the hospital, and after that perhaps you should come stay with us for a bit." Garnet said. Lapis swallowed and nodded slowly.

  
"It'll be ok, Lapis. You're safe now." Pearl said, trying to comfort the poor girl. Lapis nodded again, her blood froze when she saw Peridot's lifeless eyes staring at her. She swore she heard her say something, but that was impossible. She was dead.

  
She was certain though that she heard her say _"I always loved you."_


End file.
